1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive technology, and more particularly to a light-emitting display technology for automobile taillights.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional automobile taillights, no matter how the appearance changes, all display red when braking, yellow when steering and white when reversing as a traditional mode which composes a lighting language of the automobile taillights. The disadvantages of the conventional automobile taillights are that each screen is divided into a plurality of light-emitting zones and each light-emitting zone displays a fixed emitted color. Each taillight is divided into three fixed light-emitting zones, comprising a braking zone displaying red light, a steering zone displaying yellow light and a reversing zone displaying white light. When braking, only the braking zone displays red light and the other two zones do not display and are idle. When steering or reversing, the same as braking, two zones do not display and are idle. Thus, an effective display area of each taillight is small; a warning effect is bad; an overall light-emitting effect is bad; a probability of an accident is high; and the taillights are not beautiful.
For the above conventional taillights, multi-display light-emitting taillights are similar to the above single display light-emitting taillights. For example, when both reversing and braking, the reversing zone of each taillight displays white light and the braking zone displays red light. That is to say, only two zones display light and still a light-emitting zone is idle.